The proposed project will develop an archive of three kinds of products: (1) largely longitudinal behavioral data sets containing data on the status, causes, and consequences of children's mental health; (2) assessment tools used to measure and evaluate mental health in children and youth; and (3) specialized data analysis programs that are especially useful in carrying out sophisticated analyses of mental health data. The project will be guided by a national advisory panel. The proposed project should meet all the following goals: . It will advance innovations developed by Sociometrics to facilitate data shoring in the social sciences, extending them to the field of research on children's mental health. . It will develop new archiving innovations by including two new types of machine-readable products in the archive: measurement instruments and specialized analysis programs. . It will stimulate use of the best social research data sets on children's mental health, thus amortizing generally formidable data collection costs over a greater number of analyses, findings, and insights. . It will encourage students exposed to these data sets in the course of their education to consider a career in mental health social research. . It will bring state-of-the-art technology and data into the hands of research departments and others that could benefit the most.